


The Teddy Bear Doctor

by Shadowfishy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Feel-good, Gen, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowfishy/pseuds/Shadowfishy
Summary: Adonis finds a damaged teddy bear and asks for some help putting it back together. Smiles and feel-good times ensue.





	The Teddy Bear Doctor

There was nothing ‘manly’ about holding a stuffed teddy bear, or rather what remained of a teddy bear. The damaged bear was of good quality, its purple fur slightly matted, yet somehow exuded an essence of care, as if some small child had considered the bear their best friend. The sight of the muscular male holding something so small and cute would have come as a surprise to strangers and even some of his schoolmates. Still, it wouldn't have been right to have left the bear in such a critical situation.

Adonis held the bear's body in one hand, a severed arm and an ear clutched tightly in the other so the idol wouldn't lose them. The purple-haired teen had found the bear on the sidewalk on his way to school, the owner nowhere to be found. While any other person would have probably left the bear, after seeing the severed arm, the matted quality of the bear's fur, Adonis knew he had to clean it up. So, Adonis picked up the pieces to the stuffed animal and took them to school. He himself wouldn't be able to fix it up, but he knew someone who could. 

As the tall male pushed the door to the crafts room open, an audible shout of surprise could be heard from within the room. “Nnaaah??? Nobody’s s’posed to be in ‘ere this mornin’.... Get out! Get ou- Eh?” Mika’s head poked out from behind a large roll of red fabric, his heterochromatic eyes shining happily when he realized who his visitor was. “Ah! Otogari-kun! What’re ya doin’ ‘ere? ’m a little busy right now, but..” Mika stood at attention, having calmed down from his startled state. Truthfully, he enjoyed Adonis’ company and felt extremely safe whenever he was around. He had begun understanding Adonis’ truly gentle nature and felt that Adonis would protect him if anything were to put him in harm’s way. It wasn’t that his Oshi-san couldn’t protect him, but a muscular Adonis would probably serve as a better protector in dangerous scenarios.

“Ah… Um…” Adonis wasn’t exactly sure how to ask for help with this bear situation. Words weren’t exactly his strength or anything, but the sheer bizarreness of Adonis being drawn to a small, purple bear on the street brought a bit of heat to his cheeks. Words continuing to fail him, Adonis simply held out the pieces of the bear, giving Mika a sheepish expression.

Mika immediately understood what Adonis was trying to tell him, and Mika’s energy levels spiked once more. “Aaaaaah! This’s a cute one. ‘s this bear Otogari-kun’s? Didja hug ‘im a little too hard? No problem, there there… I’ll fix ‘im up nice and pretty…” Mika quickly seized the pieces of the bear and began to turn towards a sewing machine, however the sight of Adonis’ cheeks turning pink halted him. “Hhmmm? Otogari-kun, ‘re ya feelin’ sick or somethin’?”

The embarrassment Adonis felt from being accused that this small teddy bear was his, and that he’d somehow caused the bear harm due to simply hugging it and loving it too hard was immensely potent for the docile male. He could feel the heat rising in his face, and though he really wanted to refute the shorter’s words, all he could manage was a shake of the head.

“Wh-? So ya don’t want me to fix up the little guy?”

Adonis shakes his head once again, then holds up a finger. It takes him a couple seconds to compose himself. “No. It’s… Not my bear. I simply found it damaged and thought someone here could help me fix him for the owner. I don’t know who it belongs to, but since he’s damaged and all, I’m sure someone very little cares about him quite a bit and-”

“Aaaaaaaaaah. Otogari-kun’s so kind-hearted and generous!” Mika’s eyes twinkled again, his admiration for his fellow schoolmate very blatant. He jumped on the spot enthusiastically, then nods his head a few times. “Then then, ‘ve gotta help this bear! Jus’ leave ‘im to me. Have a seat in the waitin’ room while Doctor Kagehira fixes up the patient, ehehe!” 

Mika was surely getting into this… By this point, all Adonis could do was sit in a chair in the middle of the room while Mika talked to nobody in particular using medical terminology, as if he was performing surgery on the small bear. Adonis couldn’t help but chuckle when Mika started shouting “he’s feeling beary, beary bad! We’re gonna lose ‘im nurse, get me th’ bowtie stat!” Whatever worked for Mika… Adonis wasn’t going to judge, though he was certainly amused by the other’s whimsy.

Eventually, Mika poked his head out from behind the sewing machine and smiled at Adonis. “He’s all good, Otogari-kun! Look at ‘im! Look, I did a good job right?” Mika excitedly whipped out the bear for Adonis to see. Sure enough, the bear had been put back together, seemingly washed and… Combed? The fur looked like it had been finely brushed after it had been put back together. And on top of the repairs, it seemed as though Mika thought to add a little touch of his own by putting a nice, red bowtie under the bear’s chin. His sewing work was getting better, and Adonis himself felt proud of the end result. 

“Thank you, _doctor_ Kagehira. You’ve done an amazing job.” Adonis couldn’t help but chuckle at having called him ‘doctor’. After all those antics, Mika truly had done a phenomenal job. It was only right that Adonis praise Mika for his work. Actually, he could do better than that. Adonis reached to take out his wallet to pay Mika for his work. Mika’s eyes widened, hands enthusiastically discouraging the idea with rapid shaking back and forth. Mika wasn’t having any of it!

“No, no, Otogari-kun. I don’t want’cha to pay me! I offered t’help ya because I trust ya t’take good care of him ‘til his owner comes to love ‘im again. I don’t want any money fer it!” Though that wasn’t the only reason why he didn’t want Adonis’ money. “Did I really do a great job?” He asked, a hint of worry in his tone. 

Adonis didn’t register the worry, and simply nods once, giving Mika a soft smile. “Yeah, you did better than great. Amazing, Kagehira. The bowtie is a great touch as well- Huh?” And suddenly Mika’s arms were around the taller’s waist. The ‘sewing doctor’ hummed happily as he lingered in what Adonis assumed to be a hug of appreciation. “Are you alright, Kagehira?” 

“Mhm, mhm~” Mika continued to hum happily, lingering in the hug for what would probably be considered a little too long by anybody but Chiaki Morisawa, serial hugger that he was… Eventually, Mika stood up straight, a bright smile on his face. “I appreciate th’ praise. Yer real kind Otogari-kun. Definitely not intimidatin’ or mean at all. And- Ah, sorry. Ya gotta go find the owner right?” 

Adonis nodded, starting to feel some heat crawling back onto his cheeks. It felt good being praised back like that, though it was completely unexpected. When he first came in to get some help fixing the bear, he really hadn’t expected to be hugged and complimented, but he couldn’t say he disliked it. “Right. I appreciate the help, Kagehira. I will come to you again if I need he-” 

Mika cut him off before he could even finish the thought. “Sure sure! I’d always love t’help ya! Yeah! Aah… Go, go! Find ‘im.” 

Adonis took this as a cue to leave, and opened the door halfway before giving Mika a wave. Just as he’s about to step out of the room, Mika let out a small ‘ah!’, causing Adonis to pivot on his foot immediately. “Is something wrong?” 

“N-No… Was jus’ thinkin’... Maybe you’d wanna c’mere after and fix up another bear or two. If ya’ve got time of course! We don’t hafta do anyth-” 

“Yes. That sounds fine. I would appreciate the company. And possibly a bear of my own.”  
“Really? Okay, okay~! Then I’ll see Otogari-kun after!” 

Adonis chuckled, leaving the now hyper Mika on his own for a little while. He would make good on his promise and would return as soon as he could to spend a little more time with Mika. While he confused Adonis and made him feel rather embarrassed at times, Mika had a good heart and put Adonis in good spirits too. It was a relationship he’d probably have to explore a little more, but he was certainly very open to hanging out with Mika more. 

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little birthday gift for my dear friend Blue. Adonis and Mika are two of their faves, so I figured a really short feel-good one shot might be in order.


End file.
